Valentine's Day
by soda-denial
Summary: Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura surprise Naruto on Valentine's day.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing . . . it's sad.

**Characters** : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

**Warnings** : Male/Male, one relationship.

Note : _Naruto's journal_

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

_**"I** don't really mind the fact that I spend most of my Valentine's Days alone, it just gives me more time to think._

_"It may sound weird coming from me, but I really do like to have time to think. I love to think about good things that happened lately, like the Teme buying me ramen yesterday! I try not to think about the bad stuff all that often because, well, I hate to say it but, it still makes me cry sometimes._

_"I mean, I know I promised I'd never cry again, but that was two years ago...and, I guess I've matured or soemthing, because I know that not crying is practically impossible._

_"Anyways, on Valentine's Day, I think about only happy things, because it's a very happy day. Everyone's running around cofessing love and there's just so much love in the air, it's hard not to feel happy._

_"And, it's not like Sakura-chan is all that mean to me anymore. She actually goes for ramen with me, and has started calling me 'Naruto-kun'! It's so cool! Sakura says it's only because we're closer now, but I think she's lying. She says my name in the same tone as Sasuke's, so she must be!_

_"Oh, and Sasuke-teme has been nicer lately, too. He's actually acting like a friend, instead of being a constant asshole! He's buys me ramen every other day, and yesterday, he offered to let me have all of the Valentine's Day chocolate he gets from the girls who chase him around!_

_"Well, this is kinda hard to admit . . . but for a while now I've actually considered chasing around Sasuke instead of Sakura-chan. I mean, he isn't as nice as her, or as pretty, but, I dunno, he seems much more, I dunno, appealing lately._

_"I just know Sakura-chan will be devistated if I start chasing him, because, she really loves the attention she gets from me, but if I like the bastard then I should tell him. Sasuke might hate me forever if I do, though._

_"Since it's Valentine's Day, maybe he'll consider me. I don't think he has ever told me or Sakura whether he was straight or not, so I have about a 50/50 chance. Should I go right now though? And...when did I decide I was totally over Sakura-chan? Damn, I'm confused . . ._

Knock Knock

_"Aw, man, there's someone at the door. Well, I'll be right back, I guess . . ."_

Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw the two people he had just been writing about. Sasuke and Sakura.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun!" Sakura immediatly exclaimed. Naruto grinned. As happy as he was thinking, his happiness was almost doubled when Sakura and Sasuke pushed past Naruto and let themselves in.

Sasuke plopped down on Naruto's beaten up couch, and sighed. Sakura headed to Naruto's kitchen and almost immediatly began to make them all something to eat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side, slightly.

"It's Valentine's Day, dobe . . ." Sasuke replied.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look. "Dammit, Teme, that doesn't explain anything!" he exclaimed, forgetting that he was supposed to be nice to the one he likes.

"You shouldn't be alone!" Sakura called from the kitchen. Naruto blinked, then a warm smile covered his face.

"Thank you . . ." he mumbled, only loud enough for himself to hear. Then Naruto's trademark mischevious grin took over his face.

"So, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, what's you get me for Valentine's Day?" he asked, teasing them. He heard Sakura giggle a little from in the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, come in here and I'll give you your present!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto happily hopped into the kitchen. Sakura smiled at him, then pecked him on the cheek.

"Happy V-day, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said. Naruto's face was pink out of both love and embarassment.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang, hopping back into the other room, and sitting with Sasuke. Naruto decided that he had to rethink if he liked Sasuke better now.

Turning to the said boy, he grinned. "So, what'd you get me, Sasuke-teme?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes, like one of Sasuke's annoying fangirls.

Sasuke winced, just a little, then smirked. "Dobe, why would I get you anything?" he asked.

"Because! Now gimmie something!" Naruto yelled, knowing for sure that he liked Sakura better at this point.

Sasuke's smirk deepened. "Alright, if you insist . . ." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder's and pulled the tan boy into a warm embrace.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke let the kitsune go and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto's face went pinker than it did with Sakura.

"There's your present, dobe," Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto, with, oddly enough, no trace of blush on his face.

Sakura walked back into the room with three bowls of ramen. "Here, Naruto-kun . . ." she said, handing him a bowl.

Naruto grinned. "This is the best Valentine's Day, ever . . ." he said to both Sakura and Sasuke. They both smiled at him.

Later that night, after Sasuke and Sakura left, Naruto continued writing.

_"They really don't help the problem . . . both of their presents were equally convincing. Oh well . . ._

_"With friends like them, who needs lovers?"_

* * *

-cough-  
Surprisingly enough . . . I liked it.  
D:

-Taryn


End file.
